Until Soon
by emerald-rainbow
Summary: Eleri has been blessed since birth. Good brother, excellent job that allows her to travel and a newly forgiven love of her life. Who just went and offered himself up to the worst possible task, that of destroying the One Ring. Sometimes, destiny is cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Being an ambassador for any nation has both its good sides and it's bad. On the one hand, you get to travel the country, meeting beings you never thought you would, on the other; you _have _to travel the country and meet beings you never thought you would. Explain you must be saying, and I will. Just to put things in context, in case you've not already figured it out, I am an ambassador for my nation in Middle Earth, deep in the woodlands of Lothlorien, Caras Galadhron. The home of my family for more generations than even the elves can trace back, and equally of the followers of the lady of the wood, my mistress, Galadriel. My name is Eleri, and along with my brothers Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, we protect the forests from any harm that may threaten them, each in our own way. You may ask also, why choose a _female _for such duties? Officially, a friend of mine, Lindir, stands in for grand council meetings and travels to the communities to seek information. I stand beside him as a maiden, a mere follower to show off the beauties and skills of our lands. What many don't recognise, is that in truth, Lindir stands beside _me._ Few are blessed with that information, the numbers residing in less than perhaps ten beings. Four elves and one man. But my tale does not begin with them per se. No, it starts at the Fellowship, and the discovery of my true hearts desire.

* * *

Patting the mane of my horse, I urged her forwards to Rivendell alongside Lin. The call to the home of Elrond had come a mere two day's journey before, and we had set out at first light from our home. Lin to stand place in the council, I, to see Arwen and to draw any information from her people that I could.

Brushing back a stray hair from my face, the result of a days hard riding towards our destination hidden in the misty mountains, I brought Seer to a halt at the steps, sliding from her saddle smoothly, alighting onto the ground at the same moment as my companion. The ground felt strange underfoot, as it generally did when I couldn't feel either the soft turf of my woods or the crunch of golden leaves.

"What business do you presume brings us here?" Lindir spoke after a few moments, once our horses had been taken from us to the stables and we had raised the stairs and greeted our few friends that gathered in wait.

"I do not know, if I did, Lady Galadriel would've been more enlightening when sending us along our path." It was in my knowledge however, that this meeting was more important than everyone wished to let on and that whether it be for good or bad, change had fallen upon us. And it was my job to figure out as much about it as I could possibly do.

"Eleri!" My name had me lifting my head, smile gracing my lips shortly as I caught sight of the one elf I'd been waiting to see again for months.

"Legolas?" His blonde hair captured the light perfectly, framing his face before falling freely over the shoulders of his cloak and blue eyes sought mine for they had fallen as soon as I'd seen his face and uttered his name. This being of the woodland realm, he flustered me so. We had been fellow students at youth, friends as the years past and something more once we had been placed together in sword training. It had been many an age since we'd be brought together again, and now it felt just… _strange. _Lin stepped back, clapping his hand momentarily against my shoulder in his own little sign of approval and moved away to greet Elrond who was exiting a room from down the halls.

"How have you…," His voice trailed off, fingers pressing my cheek in our only method of greeting allowed under such watching eyes of our fellow elves, "…Have you been in hiding?" I shook my head, words robbed from me by just the merest of forms of his intimacy. I wanted to laugh, to hear him laugh too. It had been so long. And then I remembered just _why_ it was strange.

"Don't be foolish. Had you looked, you would've found me in Lothlorien. _Had you looked._" The words bore some edge of resentment, and he recoiled, eyes hardening for a moment. "It is true that I…, but you must understand, I've been…My father, he has…"

"You have no words, do you? Just let me be. There is work to be done and I can't face distractions." Pulling away, I left him where he stood, the anger that had for a while been squashed beneath the fondness of separation, risen once more. He had left me, hadn't had the heart to so much as _write,_ let alone visit. And all it would've taken was a crossing of the Anduin. Giving a throaty sigh, I afforded him no glance further, dress rippling as I walked. We had only shared one evening together the last time we were in the same place, but I had offered him my heart, and had thought he had given his back. The first few months hadn't bothered me, for he knew I had to travel, knew I was busy. It was when the trees changed colour, and winter came and went that I realized that he _wasn't _coming. The freshness of the wound threw me into disarray, and brought forth the hurt from my anger. It was in such a state that I darkened the door of Arwen, tears falling.

"I don't understand it! He proclaims that he cares, he holds me close and yet he does not come. He does _not _care." Words spoken with vehemence, I let loose the dagger in my grasp to the target she had placed upon the wall for such moments as these. When my brothers' influential anger sprung up unawares, and served to show our blood lines ran closer than the usual sibling relationship.

"You get too worked up in these matters of the heart my friend. It is a wonder you can fulfil your duties to the level that you do." Giving her a simultaneous scoff and irritated look, I then smiled and removed the dagger from its temporary home.

"I do my job best because I work alone. I ride alone, infiltrate alone and gain my information_ alone_. I was a fool for believing that I could be anything but that. That I could gain the heart of one whom had gained mine." Falling onto the bed, she pulled me back so I could share in the view she had of the grounds with her.

"You have gained his heart dearest; it is his duties that you must learn to live with." Two figures were casting shadows on the lawns, and slowly they came into our visions paths. He was speaking with Aragorn, their heads bent close together and minds evidentially working as one on some great cause. His relationship with the man just about rivalled mine, for I had spent many a year traversing the lands with the ranger and getting to know him.

It was hard to tell the essence of their conversation, and had I the ability to do so, I probably wouldn't have anyways. Eavesdropping was not a habit of mine unless it was required for m'lady, and I didn't intend to make it a past time.

"You love him," I stated bluntly, my blue eyes having travelled from the pair to my closest companion. The emotion was clear to read in the brunette's face, her very heart on display as soon as her eyes locked on the true heir of Gondor.

"I do." Together we sat then, watching them converse, both fools to our emotions, both doomed to never truly having what we wished. She for familial bindings, I for reluctance to be burned by the flames of love again.

* * *

"You should not sit alone here. You will catch cold." The words were spoken with an edge of teasing and a barefaced lie, for _we _could not get sick. We could die at the end of a weapon, or of a broken heart, but not the silly illnesses that mortals often suffered from. He spoke in regard to my seat, at the foot of the falls and of the dampness of my skin, for I had been there since the first gleam of sun had extended above the horizon. It had become a ritual of sorts for me, to sit beneath the water and let the icy liquid crash off of my skin.

"I like solitude. There is no one pass judgement, or to disappoint you." He took the jibe honourably, lowering his body beside mine. Keeping my eyes shut against the pitter patter of water, I listened intently to his movements. He wore no cloak, and his feet were bare. Yet despite his clothing he moved into the moisture, just as I was.

"I am the one who disappoints. I did not wish to, yet I did. I should have reason, but I do not. I am sorry." His hand moved the hair from my face; the blonde strands yet to be braided back in the fashion of my people, for a hand maid had to rise to do so for me. Not that I couldn't do so myself, for much of my life had been spent alone, but there was something about the work weary hands of a lady whose sole purpose had, and always would be, to care for the more elegant and well off. Stiffening against his touch as the palm flattened against my cheek once more, my breath came in a rasp and I let my eyes flicker open for a moment. "You promised me. _Swore an oath on the lives of our people._ You cannot be sorry for breaking your own word. Because it is not my apology to hear." Finally, for the love of all things righteous, I was able to speak in his presence.

"I am not sorry for breaking my word against myself nor our race. I beg forgiveness for ever hurting you." And again, there were gone. Robbed by the very emotions he stirred in my heart. Bowing by head, I shook off his hold and turned to look him in the eye.

"You should have come. I would've renounced everything for you. You knew that, and still. You did not come."

"You wouldn't have renounced Galadriel. Or your brother. And had you done so, I think I would've loved you less Eleri." His words cut, but his touch healed. It made me think that he hadn't come because of cowardice, but for _my _own good. Which to be fair was a load of _tosh_. Shifting my body to speak once I'd worked up the courage to do so, his lips captured mine and fingers knotted into my hair.

"I would not for the world, let you slip from me again my love." Parting from him, my hands found his shoulders and my fingers the ends of his hair. And then I shoved him back with all the self control I could exert. This couldn't happen. Not now when there was such a chance of my losing him. A shadow had befallen Middle Earth and it terrified me.

"You should not have let me slip the first time." Tears mixed with the water of the falls, and I felt restored for half a moment, the feeling in my gut of our doom still residing however.

"Something lives to separate us still." I breathed at him, keeping his body from mine before he could clasp me in his embrace again. I was struck by the terrible sense that my words were truer than I wished to believe.

"Let it come. We can take to the far shores with our people. Depart this land and all its foes and woes." Though there was obvious sincerity in his voice, I knew him too well to assume he would be one to just up and leave. He knew it too from my silence, and shook off my grip, holding me tighter to him than he had the first time to prevent my evident annoyances; he brushed his lips over the crown of my head. "The council will be called to order soon. The young hobbit has awakened, and Elrond wants us to discuss the matters of the ring." The very air tensed as he brought forth the subject; even I feeling my very bones grow cold at the mention of such an accursed item.

"Do not tell me these things. I can gleam such information from the meeting myself. I do not want you to get yourself in trouble." Of course, I wouldn't be sitting among the members of council, but I would be keeping an eye on everything that was to be done, or an ear on that which was said. Galadriel's connection with my mind was strong, and each piece of information I could afford to send her was one I happily sought. Although, she rather preferred my reports in person, as the power of her ring could only extend so far to search my mind.

"It is disheartening, that after so many years, so many seasons that we have endured here, that soon we shall be driven out by the carelessness of men." Breaking his hold, my knees curling to rest beneath my chin I let loose a sigh, and ran fingers through my damp tresses. "If it were not for their greed, we would not be in this mess."

"If it were not for those rings, you and I would never have crossed paths. You should know that. Don't be so pessimistic my love,"

"Don't call me that, you must earn it first,"

"Come now; let's get you changed from those damp articles." Rolling my eyes at his ignorance of my retort in a fashion only picked up of late from the little hobbits waddling around Rivendell, I took his outstretched hand and let him lead us back to our rooms. Soon, our attentions would be drawn elsewhere, and I would take each chance I could to spend a moment in his company if he could show he truly cared, for those times would soon grow shorter and farther apart and we would end up back at square one. Not that we were far from it now, but if he persisted, I would quail.

* * *

"Those _fools_! How could they take on such a task?" Ranting, my hands clasped behind my back, I spun on the spot to look at Arwen. She too looked stricken, but more of a broken hearted nature. She felt the same thing I did. Someone was going to get hurt on the foolish errand that we had just learned of, and with the way the tides were turning it would be the people we loved before one of the hobbits. I bore them no ill will, but still. They were putting _lives_ in danger by even contemplating such a mission. My eyes were burned from exhaustion due to a night filled with turmoil, my heart aching somewhat dreadful and with a choked sound, sank to the ground at my friends' feet. Leaves scattered the once blooming terrace, another sign of the end of our age. Even nature had slowly come to the thought of giving up on us. Despair wracked me, for again I was faced with separating myself from the person I loved. Even if I so denied it.

Something akin to a moan and a sob left Arwen, and I clasped my fingers into hers, revelling in the touch even though it was not that of the one being I craved. I felt a fool for not giving myself to him entirely when the time had seemed right, and now fate had robbed me of the chance to do so before we parted. Galadriel called, I could feel it in my mind and body, her presence tugging me back to LothLorien along with Lindir.

"They'll be journeying to my woodlands, Galadriel and Celeborn will wish to see them. I will have to give her word, warn Haldir so he does not shoot on sight." My brother could be spontaneous, and sometimes it was a bad thing. Of course Elrohir and Elladan would be journeying too, but my I was a faster rider and would make the trek in less time. For the Council, it was a required that someone ride with Lindir and I. To achieve my task however, I would slip away before the Fellowship.

Rubbing my hand over my forehead, I felt as if my brain were going to explode and leave me dying inside. I couldn't face the separation again along with the heartbreak, and this time, it could be forever if they failed. Orcs were running rampant through the country, and they would not hesitate to take out an elf for their dinner. Such a large travelling group would draw masses of attention to themselves.

"You should ride as soon as the horses are ready. Sooner you leave, the sooner you can get to Lorien safely sister." It seemed Arwen was true in the term of affection that she tacked along to her words, for she verbalized my very thought.

"And the longer I have to be separated from my love. The longer _you_ have to be separated from yours." A spasm of pain crossed her eyes for a moment, and her grasp tightened around mine.

"I must say goodbye tonight. They leave at dawn." Moving to our feet together, I thought for a moment that she was going to slip to the ground. Luckily, she didn't, because that would solidify the thought that she had given into mortality already in my mind. Her fingers themselves were a degree colder than normal, though she probably didn't even notice as such. Or else she was doing quite well in hiding the knowledge from me. Together we made our way back to the dining halls of her home, both regretting the fact the come a few days time, we might both be without our self confessed soul mates and dying of unanimous broken hearts.

* * *

Legolas had called to me as I readied Seer for our journey, his blue eyes sharp and his expression torn. "I could not let a dwarf give himself to such a journey without having an ambassador for our kind there too." It was a petty excuse, and I knew of the particular rivalry between his father and Gimli's, but I did not have the heart to tear him apart on the eve of his departure.

"Of course not, many a being would be horrified if they learned that an elf did not offer his services to assist the ring bearer. The fellowship itself would probably not be so much as allowed access to Lorien had you not been part of the ensemble. Try as hard as I would to persuade the guard." I worked at the saddle, fixing it into place for something to concentrate on other than his face. For if I did that, I would beg, beg that he pull away from the group, that he not risk his life in such a manner. But it would be of no use, and that was something I would just have to face now. Along with the fact that once we parted at the Anduin, then I would just have to let him go, or die.

"I will miss you. Each day we travel, I will be counting until I can embrace you again in Lorien." This almost brought me to my knees, and something akin to a low keyed note left my lips despite all my best intentions at keeping the parting platonic. "Shush my love, we will be together again soon. And at such a time, we shall swear our love. Bind our souls." Blinking at him, my brow furrowed. He was proposing? Well, men were never known for their tact, and Legolas seemed to have been spending rather a lot of time with them. Nonetheless, he was giving his heart over. And it was all I could ask for. Yet I couldn't take it.

"No. You swore your love before and I almost tore myself apart with waiting for you. I cannot face that again. I'm not giving you my heart this time. You must earn it by fulfilling your task," I hesitated for an instant before adding, "And returning safely to me. Only then will I accept." He looked crushed, but bounced to his easy smile once more so quickly that I had to wonder if he had expected my rebuff. He kissed me swiftly on the head without speaking, and then chanced my lips, before parting to place something in my hands and get into a safe distance should I have exacted a tirade for his taking kisses I didn't wish to give.

"I understand then. Take that, it is a token of good luck, may it grant you a safe journey home and good will until we meet again. And I would that your luck extends to knocking the hard exterior my actions have placed about your heart." It was a piece of silver, a headdress that I had never seen him wear, but some sense told me it was of great importance. Fastening it atop of my hair, he kissed my head for the last time just as Aragorn entered the stable. "Ride safe, and I shall see you shortly. For us, the time will be seconds compared to how long we shall spend together once I have proved my worth."

"Stay safe." It was all I could utter in the presence of our companion, who was glancing furtively at my new accessory already. Then, I mounted my steed, and shoved off the emptiness in my chest that was already rising. Squeezing her sides, I urged Seer forwards as the Ranger drifted to the elf. One last glance I afforded Rivendell, and it broke my very spirit to see him standing on the balcony, watching me go but holding so much hope. Hope that I dared not give just yet. I murmured something soft, no doubt I my mind that regardless, he would be able to decipher the words.

_Until soon my love. Until soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything here but Eleri.**** The rest is mighty Tolkien's'. For the record, this will contain information from both worlds of LoTR. Just in case you were wondering. Thanks for reading.**

**To those who reviewed, thanks are equally deserved. Along with some cookies *hands them over* :3**

* * *

Being back in the Golden Woods felt both strange, and equally comforting. My people were on edge, waiting for the ring to cross our borders and put our very existence in danger. Haldir had welcomed me back with open arms as always, equally had my other siblings, Rumil and Orophin. I loved them all dearly, but sometimes it was easier to deal with just one of them at a time. Which, really _could _be considered the normality for any regular family circle, or at least out of any I was familiar with. As it was, I rarely saw the three at once what with my travels. Haldir had been the only one who had broken the division between us all after I accepted Galadriel's request for my position at her side, and taken the initiative to learn the common language. The other two couldn't care less, something that saddened me greatly. Our mother would've been distressed in knowing such, but since she was with our father in the grey havens, both attending to Celebrìan in the far isles, she would not know of our failings as a family unit.

I had covered the journey in a short time, and entered the woods to be greeted by Haldir and other members of the guard who were on alert at the order of our Silvan leaders. I spoke nothing of what I knew to my brother, for the first to hear my information had to be Galadriel whether I wished to inform her or not. Our mental bond was almost as strong as my ever growing physical one with Legolas. It was a fact that both terrified me, but also gave me strength. I could feed on her energies, as much as she could off of mine. Though that wasn't something either of us wished to do, for it was an invasion of both our private lives. My return was welcomed by our Queen, and like a daughter she embraced me in her arms, pressing her lips against my head in our usual manner of greeting and farewell.

"What news do you bring of Elrond and my grandchildren? Of the half-lings and men that Elrond spoke of?" Lin of course, would relay the council's doings to her once he arrived, as would the twins, but they lacked much information that I held. Like of the fellowships individual standings within the group, their unique histories and other pieces of news that I, not being seen as a visible that, was able to glean from the inhabitants of Rivendell. It was only later she informed me of the significance of my headdress, examining it upon her request to see it.

"You have experienced much these last few days child. You bear the betrothal crown of Mirkwood." If my jaw could've fallen off at that point, it probably would, but in one way, I took it as a good omen. He meant his proposal then. Not that I could keep the silver now, for it promised him more than I was as yet prepared to give.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, is this the being you wish to be with?" I froze at her questioning, unsure myself of what answer I would give. Could I trust him enough not to let me high and dry once the debacle of the one ring had been dealt with? Elves could be fickle in their tasks, being easily waylaid by options of merriment and happiness. But their, _our,_ hearts were sincere. Once you gave your love to someone, you were in it for eternity. And his giving me that crown showed that he was planning to be with me for the rest of our lives. And if we ever got past this war, our lives indeed would be long. My silence had her placing the item on my head and patting my cheek before her words filled my mind. _"Your decision will be clear as soon as you listen to your heart. The smallest change can effect a world."_

* * *

My days of waiting were filled with tasks, first and fore-mostly, on the orders of Galadriel, to prepare lodgings for the travellers once they crossed the borders of our woods. Finding elves willing to spare their beds and flets for a while wasn't hard, for we were constantly moving. While Elrond supported the idea of western style bed sets, and indeed they were comfortable, in Lorien, we stepped closer to nature.

Our resting places varied, for we had a land filled with beautiful, lush grasses along with the expansive tree canopies, and any skilled elf could make a comfortable bed out of them in moments. It was providing low bedding for the hobbits, the wizard and men that took time. And the dwarf. Who could forget _him_? I almost smiled at the thought of my brothers faces when they'd have to greet, and be _polite_ to the being. Oh, the approaching times were going to be interesting. Particularly with the decisions I would soon be making whether I wished to or not.

* * *

Time passed slower for me than it had when watching the leaves change the summer after my first separation from Legolas, and I think it was mostly down to the fact that last time, his life wasn't on the line and I had been so certain of my emotions for him then. Now I was merely a bundle of confusion and an utter lack of genuine trust. Perched on a branch a few weeks after my leaving the Misty Mountains, my eyes watching over the glades that were on the periphery of the forest, a gentle rustle was the only noise that told me there was someone coming.

"You pine too much for his coming." Haldir's voice was more recognisable to my ears than anyone else's in the world yet there were times had I possessed the power to rob him of vocal chords, I would've, "You should not place so much of your faith in one being." His words stung more than if I had caught the tail end of a blade, and I locked my jaw to prevent myself saying something rash. That effort won out, and I kept my voice in a monotone while watching the horizon still.

"Give him a chance. And remember, I have not made my decision yet. So jumping to conclusions will only land your feet in the water before it has had the time to cool" Rising to my feet, I shot him a short smile as Rumil and Orophin appeared in a tree not far behind. For my waiting had finally paid off. They had come. Scurrying down the tree, I took off to the woods centre, to tell the lady of their arrival and leaving the welcomes to the guard. I'd just have to trust in them to be _hospitable._

* * *

They had changed. I could see it in their faces, for the hope that had once made them shine was now dulled to a pale hue, barely even visible to such keen eyes as mine. Standing in my robes at the foot of the stairs as Galadriel descended with Celeborn two days following their arrival for Haldir had taken a sadistic joy in delaying their coming, my feelings of relief upon seeing their muddied and bloodied faces faded away into the earth as I counted the numbers. _Eight_. They were short one. The wizard was gone. But _where_? When they began to explain I felt suddenly lightheaded. So close, so bloody close had he come to death. I felt horrid for even thinking it, but I rathered the wizard than Legolas. Even though I scorned his advances, it didn't mar my affections.

My head remained bowed the entirety of the conversation, holding in the trickle of tears I wished to shed in privacy. For Gandalf's death, Legolas's life and their complete sorrow that burned the heart and tested ones very grasp on reality. The disbanding took place a short while later, where I served to show them to their quarters and have the others bring in their food. The word spread quickly of the loss, and very soon, a lament had been struck up that was more beautiful and terrible than any constructed since even the last great war. I even joined in at one instance, the treacherous tears rolling off the end of my nose in an endless pace.

It was when they had at last had their stomachs filled, and bathed that I dared approach them for conversation. Legolas was sitting with the dwarf and men, and I smiled softly as I neared them, my stomach tightened from the sobs that had eventually racked me. For now though, I had to play it cool. Be strong.

"I'm truly sorry you had to come to us with such circumstances behind you. That even death conspired against our hopes." Gimli murmured something akin to an agreement, and Aragorn stood, clasping my shoulder while my gaze fell upon the downcast head of the elf behind him.

"You should not worry yourself with such thoughts, you have much to do on your own, and I was hoping for a moment to speak with you on such matters." It was the first I'd heard of such missions, and despite my confusion at having to be way laid from my duties by the man, I nodded regardless and followed him. "Legolas, you come too." A sudden smile quirked my lips at the order, even if Strider didn't wish to hold his kingly title, it could be not denied that he commanded the power and wisdom of it regardless. Legolas moved up beside me quickly at Aragorn's order, his fingers slotting easily into mine as we walked.

"You accept then?" He whispered after a moment, eyes moving to the weave of silver on my head. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze and shaking it off in the same move, I breathed a soft, "_I don't know yet_," before turning my attentions back to Strider. His fading smile could have encouraged me to do something rash and have us ditch the heir, and I just couldn't risk that. Even if the man would understand as he too was a slave to the entrapments of love and their challenges too.

"I have been thinking, and now we have lost Gandalf, we need assistance that nobody else will know about," He spoke with his shoulders held erect, walking sharply from side to side, "Galadriel can't begrudge us the help, as you would undoubtedly be still able to gather information, but our need is direr." Judging by the odd look on the elf's face beside me, we were both falling behind in the comprehension of his tasks. It was not as if I could wield magic like the wizard, or exert the control over the ring as Frodo could. "I want you to ride ahead for us. We will be travelling mostly on foot, thus at a slower pace and will need someone to work in the locations we plan to go to in order to protect our identities." _A messenger_. I was to be used as such. Well, I didn't hold it against him, I was probably the least threatening looking being that could cross borders so as not to bring alarm, and many of the places in Middle Earth, I had already been at least once in my life.

"Where do I need to travel then?" I answered on the ball, without so much as glancing at Legolas, nor reacting to the look I knew he was sending in my direction without my consulting him on it first. If he could go out there and risk his life, so would I. Not that he had much say on the matter without my acceptance of his question. Aragorn pulled a map from his pocket, creased and curling with age but still legible even in the shadows of the tree we were conversing beneath.

"I plan to lead them by river much of the way, and onto the borders of Gondor before getting into Mordor. The problem is you see, that the Steward of Gondor, and more particularly his people are at war with Orcs. We need you to move first, and offer them help. Tell them you have people coming with you, two able bodied men; one of their own state, an elf and a dwarf. The hobbits are not of consequence, and we can do our best to sneak them over the borders before we then move on." His plan was a smart one, and would protect the identities of the little men and their course for as long as was physically possible.

"What about Rohan? I can ride to Edoras and rally King Théoden and the Rohirrim? If you have as many allies as possible to aid Gondor, they will be more willing to assist you in return." It would not be much out of my way to travel first to the Rohan capital before the borders of Gondor, and it had been many years since I'd set foot in the halls of the horsemen. Equally, any blanket of protection I could place over the fellowship possible would be one I'd weave from my own fingertips if the need be done. The dark haired man seemed to be mulling it over for a while, possibly calculating the time we had and how much he really wanted to help his birth city. Denathor would not be impressed if he knew who was coming, but with any luck we'd be able to keep the business from him. What the old codger didn't know, couldn't hurt him, or worse, be interfered in. Legolas too was deep in thought, his grasp recapturing mine as his other hand rested on his knee, and curled into the soft fabric of his leggings. I tore my gaze away after a moment, not too soon either for Aragorn was giving me a sly look that made me want to hit him over the head with some heavy utensil.

"Okay then. Go to Théoden first; see what help he can offer. And then to Ithilien." It made me feel better to have a task to do, even if it was just to cosy up to some Brutish men and clear the way for my friends. "I'm going to go get some rest now, it is much needed. Legolas, you should retire soon also or face the consequences of exhaustion creeping up on you." He clasped both our shoulders before leaving; smiling the same cheeky smile he'd been bearing just moments before. As if he knew more than I did.

"Sleep well my friend. We will discuss the plan more tomorrow." Murmuring after him, sure that he heard me regardless of the distance for now the ballad had fallen into silence and the forest was almost eerily quiet. Everything was more serene here, and it was the only thing that let me relax against his hold.

"You should get some sleep, like he said," Turning my body into his once I was certain we were alone, I cupped his cheeks in my hands keeping my face far enough from his lest he get the wrong idea, "You look drained. And sad." The pad of his thumbs rubbed the outside of my palms, his forehead dropping to press against mine before he replied, serving to set my heart rate flickering.

"Eleri, I do not want you involved in this. Orc's are ruining the lands, there are dangers out there that could rob you from me at a moments notice, even if you are not mine to lose just yet" He paused to draw breath and I placed my lips against his for a short moment, my eyes drifting shut as he poured his anguish into me, placed in me every strand of his heart. I would regret the action later, but for now he needed this. Needed _me._

"Legolas, no matter how I get involved in this war, regardless of what I do, I'm going to be involved. I've navigated these lands more times than any single being in these woods with the exception of maybe Aragorn, and you know if you tried to squash my attempts to help, I'd just find some other way. This way, we get to see each other often. It shouldn't take you long to get to Ithilien, and if all goes to plan we will ride to Mordor together." He sighed softly, sensing that any chance he had of changing my mind was little to none, and instead locked his arms around me, holding my body close to his.

"Don't allow anything to stand in your way. Make the power of our people watch over you. Grant you safety over the lands." His prayer was uttered with resigned disapproval, his love proffered as he traced fingers over the headdress, through my hair and finally drew then to my cheeks, lifting my face up to meet his. Footsteps broke our unity, and I stepped backwards, bowing my head as Haldir's voice interrupted us.

"Tender moments should be constructed in more private locations you know," I fought the urge to let my arm casually dart out and strike his shoulder, only_ just_ however. Legolas's azure eyes lifted to meet those of my brothers, a bemused smile creeping up over his lips while he let me turn before draping an arm around my back in an action I found to be rooted in possessiveness. This in turn caused me to grin widely, letting my hand rest on his arm gently.

"Legolas, I do believe you've had the pleasure of meeting Haldir already," The blonde at my side nodded as I spoke, in some sort of battle of composure with my idiotic fool of a Brother. Honestly, be it man, dwarf or elf, they all desereved to be clonked over the head and made to understand than not everything had to be about whom was more _proud_.

"Haldir, this is the elf I've been meaning to introduce you to, the one I…am in love with." He made a choked noise at such a statement, and my gaze hardened towards him, just because I was taking time in agreeing to a wedding, didn't mean that my feelings were any less. It was _because_ of my love that I was denying the request, that the love might be too great on my part and have me broken before I we could see the end of the era of the One Ring. "Either act like a proper sibling and bestow your blessings, or I will refuse to speak to you for the rest of eternity. It falls to my decisions, _not_ yours." The territorial marking from the silvarin halted at the instant the word sibling entered the equation, and his demeanour became instantly more appropriate. Haldir's stance changed too, for the _worst._ His usually composed expression was cracking under the strain and he was blowing up so fast it was as though somebody was pumping water into his body. Though wine might've been more accurate for the colour gracing any visible flesh above his tunic didn't take well to threats, especially bearing such gravity as the one I'd just uttered. Before either of us could speak again, Legolas jumped in to save the day,

"It is a sadness that I could not ask for your blessing before offering the proposal, but times are difficult outside of these woods, and I had to do what need to be done lest I lose her love. And even still if she will not give it, I know that now I have done my utmost to gain it." The turn in conversation at first pleased me, but when he omitted me from the direction of his attention a scowl broke through. Haldir it seemed was sharing in the unorganized symbol of familial resemblance, with a scowl of his own. He had lost any trace of an argument though, and that much was evident in the stiff relaxation of his posture once more, a reluctant twitch of his lips rising as he took in my annoyed expression.

"A tip for an easy life. Don't speak about my sister as if she _isn't _present. It'll save us both the marks of her retaliation. Is that not correct Eleri?" Mumbling an agreement through clenched teeth, for he too had done the same bloody thing and on purpose for that matter, and it was only the way Legolas's grip slackened for a moment that kept me from clonking both of them over the head. "Okay, okay, now totter along with whatever you were doing Brother, Legolas needs his sleep. He's been travelling a long time, and has yet to get a good night's slumber." Haldir too caught the traces of shadows beneath the elf's eyes, the pallid colour of his skin and instead of continuing on in his high and mighty speeches simply bowed briefly to us as one, his singular show that his protective sibling front was just that. He approved of the match. It was quite clear to read, had been from the minute Legolas had given his reason, that he was only being a ninny for the sake of the title. As he walked away, I turned slyly to my partner.

"You'll have to join us for a meal sometime during your stay. It should be interesting no?" For as much as I wished to keep a distance, if only to steady my lips lest I confess that I would have us wed within the hour, I couldn't resist riling up Haldir some more. Smiling as he scoffed in response before pecking his lips against the top of my head, he murmured something into my hair that sounded suspiciously similar to _troublemaker. _If he _only_ knew.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kindly pass the wine would you?"

"Here brother,"

"Thank you."

Rumil, Orophin and Haldir were sitting around me, the four of us trying to entertain the notion that we were a genuine happy family. However, the attempt wasn't working too great, and the conversations consisted merely of questions on ones day and a passing of the different dishes present on the table between us. Chewing silently, I played with the ornate filigree on my goblet, tracing the lines slowly and deliberately. It was certainly the best form of satisfaction I could gauge from the meal, most of which I hadn't eaten much of and pushing my plate away I turned to Haldir.

"May I perhaps be excused. I have things that need to be seen to, plans to assess." Being mid bite, his eyes lifted sharply to mine and he barked a short answer.

"No," Locking my jaw into place, I merely glared. As much as we were siblings, and equals too for that matter, he was the eldest and it was at his word that we would be allowed leave. _This_ was why I spent so much time away from them. We were each as stubborn as the next, and just like rocks forced together by shifting tectonics, we resisted the pressure.

Begrudgingly, I remained seated, breathing heavily through my nose so as to convey my annoyances. For all his acceptance of my engagement, he was being resentful to the fact that Legolas hadn't sought his permissions before offering me the crown. I wore it daily to show I still held the question on my mind and that for despite Haldir's constant interferences, Legolas and I were growing closer than ever. Which both terrified and elated me.

"For Heaven's sake, will you please let me go? I have business with the Lady, and if I'm late I will hold you entirely accountable." The words burst forth after another fifteen minutes of strained silence. Rumil gave me a short look, one that warned me to stay my temper, but I paid no heed. Damn them all to the highest deity, for my escape couldn't come fast enough. Throwing down my fork I stood upwards on the flet, the nearest branch overhead touching my shoulder with a gentle embrace.

"Fine. Leave then. Go whittle away your time among Halflings, Men and Dwarves instead of with your own. Place the honour of our family in danger by accepting proposals without someone to speak on your behalf and put your life in danger. Go." The vehemence in his voice made me blanche, and slowly I moved over to him, crouching beside him so we were at level once again.

"You silly Elf. We are all in as much danger as the other, and if I must stand at the frontlines if it means the salvation of Middle Earth. You know I am not the kind to stand idle under adversity, and I've spent more time traversing these lands than anybody else," He made to cut me short here, but I persisted, "I've been in training since I was a youth, am skilled in the bow thanks to _your_ instruction, the blade from Aragorn and improved on both by the hands of Legolas. And regardless of my possible marriage, and where I live be it Valinor, Mirkwood or Heaven forbid it, in the Shire, you have to realize I care for you the best of any. And _that_ will not change. Besides you are must certainly counting your chicks before they've hatched, I have yet to set my fate in stone and you know that. So please do not hold a decision I have not yet made as a tarnish against me." For a few moments nothing was said, and his expression remained impassive. Then, gripping my fingers back for I had lain my hand on his, he kissed my forehead.

"Go then." This time it was said with grace, and I knew the cost it was to his insufferable pride. Touching my fingers to his cheek, I smiled and pecked my lips to his hand. The insecurities of men, _it seemed_, were also transferable to headstrong Elves. Though perhaps, it was just _brothers._

_

* * *

_

"I cannot see why you will not let me call upon the other Kings of Mens country! Surely when you reach Mordor, you will need all the forces available to you! Rohan is just one state, and Minas Tirth one city!" We had been arguing the point for days now, Aragorn and I at an impasse of sorts. Boromir agreed with my plan, as did Gimli though he was more hung up on the fact that an Elf was messenger and not a dwarf despite my obvious talent in such areas. Still, he supported me. Unlike my possible betrothed, whom I was currently glaring forcefully at, arms placed firmly over my chest.

"We are simply looking out for your protections! Théoden King may be one whom will support you because he is both wise and learned, but others of his nobility will seek to take advantage of a lone elf maiden." Scoffing at his words, my eyes rolling in an act I hadn't undertaken since my youth but brought out by the sassy attitudes of the hobbits, I stabbed my finger to the map beneath us,

"Edoras is just _one_ city in whole land. I'm sure once I have convinced them to protect your identities from the spies of Saruman and Sauron, that I can equally take a member of their guard with me to the other cities before moving on to Gondor." Aragorn was shaking his head now, lips pursed and his eyes piercing. It seemed I was having that effect on everyone today, but the idea of appealing to their softer sides wasn't as useful without a blood bond. And still Legolas contested me.

"You are regardless, a female. Not all are as honourable as Aragorn or Boromir." Giving a frustrated growl, I swept my hands into the air and stalked off. This was never _ending_. I loved Legolas, valued the knowledge of his existence greater than my own, but in the name of the wise, he irked me so.

"Eleri! Oh do wait! I would not have you mad at me over such an event as this. Please, my love. Halt!" Closing my eyes, hands fisted at my side, I stilled my feet and waited for him. His reasoning was understandable, but this was a war. No time for him to be-

"Is this about you protecting my _honour_?" I hissed the words, the realization new. He froze, guilt seeping over his face for a moment before he pulled himself together.

"N-No. Of course not, it is simply my protecting you so that there _is_ an option of us being wed at the end of this. Provided you accept." What a pile of utter horse waste. What did he think I was going to do? Run off and have some sordid affair with a _man._

"Don't pull that on me, I've already had Haldir on my back about this already today. You _know_ I can handle myself. I've served you your rear end more times than I can count even!" Crossing my arms over my body again, I gave him as intense a stare as I could muster, "I love _you_ Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. It is to you I offer my heart, and at the end of this whole charade, I will offer you everything else I have to give. My honour is intact and whole, and will not be ruined by a man, or by _you_. At least not now when you're so bloody intent in turning me into a meek maid, Understood?" I had evidentially read him all too clearly, and instead of continuing on in his pointless arguments, he swept me into his embrace, kissing me wholly on the mouth and ensnaring my hair in his fingers.

"Had you not just stated otherwise, I would rob you of your honour _now_. You are quite the spitfire when agitated." Laughing, I knew that for as slight as the battle had been, I had won this round. Letting myself give into the sensations, I could feel that as our moments together, even as just friends, threatened to become far and long between, we were growing much too close.

Curling my hands over his jaw, and nipping at his ear with my teeth and enticing a soft groan, I allowed him a kiss, "Were it not for the amass of spectators around us being noisy, I would have you take it." And _honestly_, I would.

* * *

Their time of leaving was approaching fast, and as each day grew nearer, so did my anxiety for getting my own journey underfoot. Watching the guard switch hands on my last day, I approached Haldir and touched his shoulder briefly. I had a singular night left in his company, and he was on the late shift which meant he would not be back before I rode off. "I just wanted to wish you luck in your tasks brother, and pray that when the time comes, you can defend our Golden Woods with every last fibre of your being without harm to yourself." Embracing me shortly, he traced a runic symbol of grace onto my head.

"May your journey be just as luck filled. You are the fire of our family, and wherever destiny takes you, make it look upon you kindly and not douse your flame." Parting words done with, I smiled.

"Bid farewell to Orophin and Rumil for me would you? I don't think it pains them much to see me go, but regardless they are family and I don't care to have them think lowly of me." Shaking his head at the utter lack of familial tact but choosing for onces to say owt on the subject, he patted me on the arm before turning to join the others who were on guard. The separation only truly stuck me a few hours later as I gathered my maps and supplies, placing them into a small pack that I could carry on my person during my journey. My final decided path was to head first to Rohan and stir the Rohirrim for battle by calling upon Edoras, before moving on to Osgiliath, and finally to Minas Tirth, if the situation called. Hopefully we could hold off the Orcs, and other members of the evil ones armies, draw enough attention to the site so as to keep the eye on us, and not on the Fellowship as they infiltrated Mordor.

Packed and ultimately ready to leave, I left Seer to grab what rest she could before the arduous travel we would soon face, and made my way to where the Fellowship were sleeping. I was dismayed to find both Legolas and Aragorn in the deepest slumbers, for even if they needed the rest, _I_ needed something to get me through the night more so. Even Gimli would've been a fair companion at such a stage. It was upon my inspecting of the Hobbits that I discovered Frodo awake, staring blankly into the darkness of the surrounding trees.

"It is a grave task to be placed on shoulders of one so youthful and small. You carry a heavy burden Master Baggins." He startled at first, dropping the ring he'd been examining beneath his shirt before relaxing as he realized I posed no threat.

"No more grave than yours Lady Eleri, I don't think I myself would have the courage to venture into an unknown land alone to rally men for battle. You must have a charm about you if it is believed you can do so." I smiled, for the little man was charming in himself, and I lowered my body to his side quietly.

"Don't get them hurt. I understand that they are here of their own accord, but these people with you, they mean something to somebody. _You_ must mean something to someone. Do your best to stay out of trouble little one." His nervous expression failed him at my words, and I purposely avoided looking directly at him to see it change into guilt and sorrow. No doubt his memories of Gandalf had awakened. The latter emotion was not intended, but it served my purpose of reminding him that he had to be careful.

"I will do my best. To destroy this ring, and return everybody else home safely." He was a noble little creature, and I knew in my heart if everything went as smoothly as it should, then he would succeed without a hitch. He had already proved himself to me by showing remorse for taking this journey under wing but loyalty for not throwing it all away the second things got tough. Just had to keep a strong mind was all, and an even _stronger_ heart.

"Get some rest little one, you have a tough challenge ahead. I will be waking you at dawn." We stood together after another pause, and he spoke his farewells and I mine. Before leaving, I hesitated for a moment before catching his arm gently. Bending down, I hugged the small man tight, breathing every prayer I could muster in my mind in the single instant, laying before him a hope for a successful mission. He was stood stock still at first touch, but eventually embraced me back before bidding me adieu once more and going to his bed. I worked my way back to where Legolas lay, glancing around for a moment before crawling into the self made mattress beside him. Even in sleep, he recognised my reluctant touch, and pulled me under the covers.

"Breathe easy my love. All will be well. Give into the pull of the night." Perhaps he wasn't as cut off from the world as I'd thought he was, for he said this as I lay awake a long while later. Lips creasing upwards for a moment, I lay my head next to his, curling my arms around his torso. No matter how I tried to keep us apart, this was our last night and my last chance to show that I loved him even if it was only by sharing the same resting spot for a few hours. It was as if my body had been waiting for his instruction, because within moments, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Saying goodbye the following morning was painful on all ends, for me that I had to lose my love once more and he the same, for Aragorn that I had to undergo such a mission and for Frodo, that _he_ was taking another step towards his goal. All of us bathed in the morning sun, resting on the edge of the river Anduin, and all feeling as we were at some precipice just waiting for the ground underfoot to collapse. I had packed my band, for it was too identifiable when trying to stay hidden, and it felt like a loss to my crown. My hair was swept back into an intricate braid consisting of braids, and my cloak was draped over my shoulders like it was my only defence against the world. In truth, I was starting to worry that it _was_. Gripping the arrows Galadriel had had fashioned for him as a gift, I waited until she had handed over the bow before offering them up.

"May this let you strike many foes, and protect those whom you should." He slung the quiver over his shoulder, along with the bow. Bound by the limitations of proper etiquette, we couldn't do much more than exchange blessings to each other, and it tore me apart. "Ride safe to Rohan."

I countered his wish quickly with one of my own, "Walk safe to Osgiliath." This caused us both to crack small smiles, and he rubbed his palm over my bared arm gently.

Moving onto Aragorn, I clasped the man's hands briefly, wishing him too, all the safest passages on the quest. I repeated this a number of times in turn, to the four hobbits then Boromir. Finally I came to Gimli, and I reserved a special favour for him.

"Strong dwarf, protect my love as long as you wield that axe, and you shall have your wish upon our next meeting which does not entail talk of warfare and woe." He gave me one of those gnarled smiles, half hidden beneath his expansive beard and it caused me to grin at the thought of seeing him lacking such a hairy shield,

"You have my word lassie, for as much as he may act the fool, if such a time comes that his life be in danger, I will do my best to protect him." The deal had be struck during one of my late evening walks, where I had stumbled across the creature trying to grant his own access through the woods and had only led to his own getting lost. I promised him guidance through the woods of Lorien should he return, starting from the very periphery and without the customary blindfold.

They bundled awkwardly into the boats, Legolas turning swiftly to place a chaste kiss on my crown and run a soft touch over my cheek. At the sound of fake gagging noises erupting from the two hobbits by the names of Merry and Pippin, we pulled apart and I promptly struck the two over the backs of their heads gently, in such a way that they ended up clonking their heads against one another and eliciting a soft tinkle of a laugh from My Lady and a rougher baritone from her spouse. I watched them until they disappeared over the horizon, and turned shortly to the lady of the woods as she arrived again on shore, my face composed more so than it had been a short time earlier.

"I must ride out now. I will cover the most ground if I push Seer to her best. And Rohan is not too much farther beyond a week, if not less. I will be at the river Limlight in no time." Galadriel nodded serenely, her clear blue eyes not leaving mine as her ethereal air forced me to glance downward after a moment of intense staring.

"If you happen across the paths of my grandchildren, do think to tell them that Celeborn and I are always expecting them. And none too abrupt a visit will lose them our love." I answered that I would, and she placed a long hand atop of my hair, her eyes becoming glassy in appearance as she recited something that sounded akin to a poem but was more particularly one of her usual prophetic messages. The strange difference was she usually conveyed this to just the person involved, not out loud.

"_A daughter torn __from family by duty, thy strongest love will be thy hardest loss,_

_But the girl becomes a woman, and so the woman a bride._

_When thou shall find thy true path, thou will follow regardless of thy own wishes,_

_Thy deciding factor will come at the end of ages at the call of the sea, whether thy choice is to stay with thy duty or make the last trip from the world of men."_

Closing her eyes, I kept mine own locked on her intently. "Why does it mean?" Trying to glean any information from her words was futile, and usually proved to only confuse the one on the receiving end more than the prophecy itself. And this time was of course, no different. She spoke in nowt but riddles.

"Child, you know by now, it is just a choice. Destiny decided long ago which threads are laid out for you, but it is up to you which you weave and which you cast away." Feeling more befuddled by her response than before, I simply inclined my head for a moment. I uttered the usual pleasantries to both the king and queen, and a quick goodbye to Lindir whom was under the impression I was off to Mirkwood to meet Thranduil for the first time, even though I had already been acquainted with my soon to be father elf. Not that anyone but M'lady and the royals of Mirkwood were aware of such.

Mounting my horse, I patted her mane before pulling on the bridle. To Rohan, we would go. Let not Man, Beast or Foe stand in our path.


	4. Chapter 4

**So****ooooooooo sorry for the delay. Just completed exams, and hoping to get back in the groove as soon as possible. Thanks to those who've reviewed, and I've taken your CC to heart and fixed up chapters 1-3 in terms of readability and diction. Thanks' again :3**

I took my first break eight hours after my departure from the Caras Galadhron, and merely took a snack of lembas bread before returning on my path. I had to make it to Edoras, and equally to Osgiliath with reinforcements before The Fellowship did. Getting freedom, and being on my own again allowed me to think over things such as Galadriel's parting words, and of the fact that once the One Ring was destroyed, I could finally be with the being I loved. It was strange, the emotions even thinking of him elicited in my bones. Every memory of him and each thought I had to face of the consequences of losing him made my chest ache and my spirit quail. But I persevered nonetheless, and the days slowly blended into each other, merely becoming the sign of whether sleep was required or not.

At one stage, a most strange shiver ran through me, and my ears perked slightly at the distant sound of a horn. I brushed it off as a far off squirmish, things that frequented the lands of Middle Earth with the rising threat of Orc's and Uru-kai, not to mention coupled with the fact that the Nazgul were loose, well it truly didn't surprise me to hear it. It still made me feel slightly ill to the stomach, as if something had gone horribly wrong. I couldn't shake it even as I journeyed on, the winds pushing my cloak and hair from my face and Seer's hooves slapping the hard turf beneath us.

Halting a few days later, I was able to observe a group of Orc's passing me. They seemed intent to a purpose, and though I would've much liked to follow them and kill the monsters in their sleep, it was not my course. It didn't stop me from gleaning any information possible from them, and knowing that no matter how fast I rode, an hour wouldn't break my stride. Trussing Seer up to a tree, and leaving my pack with her, I crept up to where they were setting up camp for the evening. Drawing my cloak closer about my shoulders, aware of their heightened smell I found a perch on the edge of a large rock which was blowing their stench towards me that mine towards them. Nose curling every so often as a more particularly odorous one crossed the breeze, I could hear them well in their camp, though they were quite a ways away from me.

"The master should've let us get the Halflings instead of those blasted Uruk's," One fellow was hissing to his companion as they drank some horrid smelling concoction from a flask between them. The companion, a rather brutish looking Orc, was glancing about nervously albeit, nodding along in agreement to what the other was saying.

"We shouldn't rest long, the riders are about, and those men would hamper our course without a hesitation. Then the white wizard wouldn't be much rewarding!"

"Let them come I say! We'd be eating well tonight with a few nice juicy humans to snack on." My stomach turned uneasily at this bold statement, even with the knowledge that if the riders of Rohan happened upon the foul creatures before me, they would easily cut their way through the ranks. The Rohirrim wasn't revered for nothing, and it was from them I had first learned to draw a bow while sitting on Seer, something that, despite the grace of elves, had long eluded me. Even as it was, I still had trouble staying on horseback when going into battle. I much preferred the feel of the earth under my boots and the steadying nature of it as I tackled my enemies.

Unfortunately, my companionship with the Rohirrim had also been almost two hundred years earlier, when Théoden Kings grandfather ruled Rohan. This pretty much put me in an awkward position, since I was not on a first name basis with any of the people of the land, I could not waltz into their halls and demand aid for Gondor. I still had to attempt it though, much to my chagrin. Galadriel had chosen me as a _peaceful_ ambassador, only to reveal my true skill if all else failed. Now, Aragorn had me riding in, weapon aloft and committing the most despicable acts of revolt against a kind. Perhaps a slight over exaggeration, but you now see my point.

Ears perking slightly, the scent of the wind moved, and with a shock, I realized that the direction had changed. With all my self involvement and fretting over my purpose, I had given away my location! Cursing myself as I scurried down the rock face, I was just in time to hear the outraged cry of one of the Orc's.

"I smell _elf!_" Yanking my cloak closer to my tunic, I stayed crouched, skirting along the edges of their camp. Lorien cloaking was infallible, so long as I didn't expose my blonde locks. It was for this reason I tended to wear them braided back, for the silken gold hair was tell tale elvish, and those of the Golden Woods equally had a certain glow about them, I being no exception to that blood line. I just needed to stay out of sight and sound. Heart pounding in my head, every sense was heightened with the expectation of attack. The Orc's themselves had two choices, to seek me out and kill or move on to their destination. What information I gleaned was they were of Isengard, and that they had to meet a band of Uru-kai who had two…

The realization dawned rough and terrible. The Uru-kai had taken the hobbits, but nothing else was said of the fellowship. I could only place it down to the knowledge that they didn't know themselves. Gripping the branch behind me to steady myself, my head swam with the fears. That I had _lost _my love, and many wonderful friends. A month in their company had increased my love for all of them, the dwarf and man included, so the cut felt sharper to my very heart. So soon, they hadn't even passed the Anduin. A snapping twig pulled me back to my senses, blue eyes flickering to each side. Being on the wrong side of Fanghorn was not my wish, nor was sneaking further into its depths in the middle of the night, but I had no place else to go. Scaling the bark was easy, my feet slotting like a foot into a well made shoe into each hollow of the bark, my hands not so much as getting grazed from the roughness.

It was strange, for I could no longer hear the Orc party yet I hadn't strayed all that far beyond the forests borders. Breaking twigs made me turn, swiftly hooking an arrow onto my bow. A flash of light came so sudden that the arrow dislodged itself of its own accord, the twang filling my ears and I found myself pressed against the tree, held in place by a wooden staff. "Do not stand so guarded Miss Elf, I will not hurt you." The voice was familiar, but the whiteness that threatened to burn my cornea's to their very core was not.

"Who are you?" I worked my fingers against the staff firstly, and then let my hand drop to the sword at my belt. Slowly, my vision was returning, yet he still did not identify himself which made me uneasy. Locking my hands around the hilt, I strove to release it from its resting place but was curtailed by another's grasp capturing mine. "I asked you a question, at least have the chivalry to respond!"

His responding chuckle had me blinking up at the face in confusion, for I had surely mourned this wizard's death yet, now that I could see again, here he stood before me, garbed in shocking white and posing no more a threat than the spider working its way along the back of my neck.

"Gandalf? It cannot be! You passed on! You fell to the Balrog!" I breathed my disbelief quickly, he letting me loose to stand before him with a wide eyed gaze and jaw slackened at him. I could simply not fathom it, for it seemed that my eyes were playing tricks on me after so few days sleep, and many atop horseback. I tried to figure out how he would survive such an event as Frodo and Legolas in turn had described to me, his parting words forever imprinted on all of the Fellowships brains. Why now, was he not in the form of a spirit if he had died? Was it some trick of Saruman? I knew the wizard of Isengard had many skills up his sleeve, was illusions part and parcel of them?

"Stop gaping like a speared trout young dear, and help an old wizard come to understand how an elf maiden such as yourself is standing before me, poised for battle and not travelling to Valinor with the rest of your race?" I forgot that he was not apart of those who knew my true career under the Lady of the Wood, which had been growing exponentially since the formation of the Nine. It had started with Galadriel, Celeborn, Legolas, Elrond and Arwen outside of my immediate blood lines. Fate had thrown me across the path of Aragorn and as both our travelling continued, it became tougher to hide the truth from the man and he had completed my list of knowledgeable.

It was only under the stress of the heir's insistence that Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits were added to this list due to the fact that they needed to know they could trust me and what I was doing. There could come a time that they would cross my path, and instead of their believing I was none more than a helpless _lass, _I would sooner let them know my secret. However, due to the circumstances of Minas Morgul, evidentially, Gandalf _didn't_ know.

"I'm aiding the Fellowship. Or what remains of it." Hobbits had been captured, and nought said about anyone else. It was hope that kept me going now, merely because without it, I knew my resolve to win over Edoras and its men would fail. No matter what, if I persisted or gave up now, it would still lead to certain doom with the Orc's in possession of the little ones. I could only cling to the idea that either Frodo had passed on the Ring before his abduction, and that the person to whom he had gifted it would be able to complete the task. The fire that held the hope still was that of the fact that Sauron didn't know the location of his precious, because if he _did_ then surely we would not be alive still. It would take him hours to plunder the lands and drive everyone into hiding or slavery.

"What now of Frodo? Do you know?" The wrinkles in the face above mine increased at his worried glance about us, as if wondering had I the small man stuffed beneath my cloak. I was all for the cause, but that was taking things _too_ far.

"I have no idea. I parted from them a week or so back from LothLorien, they were still banded at the time. Just a while ago however, I came across some Orc, travelling from Isengard and speaking of gaining hobbits into their possession," I hesitated in my enlightening of the white one, throat clogging with something I could not place, "The others, no word was spoken of them. I refuse to fear the worst. They are all brave and possess noble hearts. They wouldn't have fallen so fast with Aragorn and Legolas at the head." He had all but released me now, and I shook off the remains of his grasp so touch my fingers worriedly to my temple.

"At least, I cannot understand it. They were so careful, both of them. I can't even begin to comprehend if…," My voice trailed off, lower lip quivering. "They can't die Gandalf. They simply can't." And it struck, as electrifying as the lightning bolt that had taken down a tree I'd been in moments before in my youth, and just as painfully as the burning of my resting place. I loved him more than my own life, loved him deeper than even the most insightful being could contemplate. There was no hesitation, no regrets to be had anymore. Just because of a possibility of failure, it didn't mean I had to forever tread on the edges did it? No, that was simply too foolhardy.

The old man seemed to have realized I was having some sort of epiphany, because the tip of his finger touched my cheek and plucked a tear from it. He held the droplet before me eyes, the light reflecting through it and sparkling around us. Greens, blues, yellows, _reds, maroons, teals_. Some even my years of travelling could not place, and I was baffled at how such a small fraction of the entire universe could be in itself, so captivating. A movement broke my trance, and I shook my head softly. The wizard had conjured up a small bottle, and the tear was held in it.

"The greatest magic comes from the least expected places my dear, it would've been a waste to pass up an opportunity such as the one you presented before me, and the tear of one's love can prove most useful in a tricky situation." He stepped away, turning into the forest and beckoning to me to follow. Utterly befuddled by his actions, I moved blindly after him, not taking such care as to be silent anymore and instead just walking for the sake of it.

"My horse, I cannot leave her," It had already been too long, as daylight had broken over us and if the Orc's hadn't found her by now, then surely she was growing hungry. She was intelligent but even her hooves wouldn't be able to open my pack to locate the special meal I brought with me just for her. Grass would be an okay substitute, but we shared a bond for a particular reason and it wasn't due to us just being united since I'd started riding. It was more so down to the simple fact that I looked after her as I would a friend. And I wouldn't leave a friend in such proximity to stinking animals like the Orc's for any period of time, let alone a whole night.

"She's fine. I will restore her to you when we reach our destination." How he puzzled me so, and while I wanted to argue the nature of his statement, I found myself unable to. Like Galadriel, and Lords Celeborn and Elrond, there was a trusting air about the man, one which told me he knew exactly where he was going and what he planned to do even if he refused to relay that information to me. Tucking a wayward strand of hair from my face, I caught up to him quickly for my thoughts had left me a pace behind him.

"And where would our destination be?" As much as I trusted him, I still wished to _know _what our plan was. Seeing as he didn't happen to be as _dead_ as previously thought, my use as a go between was quickly slipping from my grasp. I probably could've served more purpose under the Lady's orders, but Aragorn had left this cause in my hand and (gods forbid) if the Fellowship had failed, Frodo would still need to earn safe passage through Osgiliath. And Gondor would still require aid from Rohan in defeating the armies of Mordor.

"You will continue on the path lain out before you. But it will take my aid to get you through this forest, as the Ent's don't take kindly to intrusion upon their lands, particularly when such tumultuous times are upon us." My sword clinked against the mail beneath my tunic, the only noise in the expanse of the woodland around us besides the soft groans of something besides either myself or the wizard. Deep throated cries that shook the very ground underfoot and sent vibrations through my rubber soled boots all the way to the very tips of my ears.

"They…. Are not pleased with our presences?" A short while later, after a particularly thunderous moan that sent my knees knocking and I looking wildly to Gandalf, exclaimed my question as quietly as possible. He inclined his head in a dipping motion, lips pursed as he overstepped a giant root protruding from the earth.

"Would you be happy if your brethren was being chopped down and used as simple firewood to breed such vulgar creatures as the Orc's and Uru-kai?"

"Not particularly, no." Mulling the thought over, it was easy to forget that the Ent's were more than just tree's. It had been many an age since they'd walked freely across Middle Earth, and even with my years behind me, I had not beheld one personally. They became beings of myth, only heard of in ballads and verse and the curiosities surrounding Fanghorn were strong enough to keep any soul from studying such creatures in greater detail.

"Surely they must see we mean them no harm though?"

"What of your weapons? Arrows pierce their bark, swords hack, and elves take shelter in their limbs. You yourself may mean no harm but others do. Uruk's are the cross breed of goblins and elves are they not? And it is they who destroy the lands here? You have become guilty by association." Falling silent again, I turned my attentions to the sky, walking by sound instead. It was easy for one such as myself, for having heightened senses in the department of eyes and ears allowed a being to be much more adept at blending in with nature, and it certainly allowed me to do multiple tasks at one given moment. The sun had lowered itself in the sky once more by the time we reached the periphery. Before us spread the hills of Rohan, murky looking beneath the fading sun and casting eerie shadows that would urge one to look twice over their shoulder. We stood together in silence for a time, the urgency of our tasks not enough to tear us from the beauty of the scene. Finally, the white one broke our brief tranquillity, resting his free hand on my shoulder.

"It is here we must part, for our time to be joined in combat has not come upon us just yet. I only ask that you will hold no grudges at my next action my dear." Arching a brow, I made to turn and look at him and ask just what he meant. Instead, a heavy object struck my head and my vision clouded with the pain while he whispered hurriedly to me while holding my failing body up. A sense of peace overtook me, along with a tingling at the ends of my fingers before the rough ground crept up on me and everything went _black_.


End file.
